Un Amor Irrompible
by Sae-CagalliYulaZala
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando dos vidas son separada y luegos tras muchos años se vuelven a rencontrar?¿ y aquel sentimiento que creias muerto vuelve a nacer en ellos nuevamente.Entren para averiguarlo. Cap 2 UP!
1. PROLOGO

**...Konichiwa...**

Bueno yo soy Caro y pues acabo de terminar de ver la serie de Gundam Seed & Seed Destiny la verdad no me gusto mucho el final que tubo, pero bueno vengo aqui para publicar mi fanfic que es Asucaga ya que me facina esta parejita.Al principio no parece, pero conforme habanse la historia apareceran mas seguido.Bueno espero les guste.

-----------------------------------PROLOGO-------------------------------------

Nadie sabia por que, ni como, el que le había jurado protegerla y hasta entregado un anillo simbólico de lo que el sentía por ella, todos creían que después de la guerra el volvería con su amada pero no salio bien. Ella tenia tantos planes para el futuro, tantas cosas que quería realizar con el pero todo se vino abajo muchos creían que lo superaría muy rápido, otros que nunca lo aria pero la vida sigue se decía a si misma.

Arthur Zara el hijo de Patrick y Leonore Zara al terminar la guerra se fue con Meyrin Hawke las razones nunca se supieron, puede que allá sido por que le ayudo a escapar cuando el presidente Gilbert Dullindal intento matarlo, la verdad es que sorprendió a todos en especial a Kira Yamato el hermano menor de Cagalli Yula Attha ya que no creía que el su mejor amigo hubiera dejado a su hermano por otra.

Cagalli gobernó Orb por unos meses solo para olvidar a Arthur pero no lo logro y dejo a cargo a su hermano Kira por unos 3 meses en los cuales pudo estabilizarse como para gobernar su país, pero aun seguía muy mal.

Kira quien después de gobernar Orb decidió volver con Lacus y su Madre a una casa cerca del mar en Orb. El y Lacus tras un mes de vivir hay se fueron a vivir solo mas cerca de Cagalli.

Shinn Asuka tras la guerra se fue a vivir con Lunamaria Hawke a Plant, estaban muy enamorados, nunca pensaron que tras 7 meses de noviazgo y vivir juntos hubieran terminado lo mas raro fue que cortaron 3 días después que Arthur y Meyrin lo hicieran, nadie sabia si Vivian en Plant o en Orb, Shinn quedo destrozado tampoco se supo por que fue que terminaron. Muchos sabían que Luna estaba enamorada de Arthur, pero esa fue la razón.

Shinn volvio a Orb para olvidar a Luna. Todos pensaron que tampoco el se recuperaría. Pero todo cambio...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un día soleado en las playas de Orb ese día Cagalli había salido sola a dar una vuelta para pensar que si todo lo que hizo había sido lo correcto desde que había comenzado la guerra pasada, al parecer si, todo lo que había hecho era por su país, por el país por el cual su padre había sacrificado su vida, ya estaba por entrar el mes de mayo, ya faltaba poco para que ella y su hermano cumplieran los 19 años en realidad 18 ya que todos sus papeles estaban mal y aun seguía siendo menor de edad. Nunca se había sentido tan miserable hasta aquel día, el cual se puso a reflexionar. Ella lo seguía amando, pero ¿cuándo dejaría de amarlo?, era la misma y difícil pregunta que se hacia, en verdad quería olvidarlo pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía. Se sentía impotente ante aquella situación, su hermano y su cuñada (lacus) la apoyaban al 100 para su recuperación pero no podía. Estaba tan lastimaba, que sus heridas estaban tardando en Cicatrizar. Pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos, había chocando con alguien, era un joven , era...

Mientras tanto en el lado opuesto de la playa iba caminado pero a la ves meditando un joven de tez blanca, ojos medio rojizos, su cabello no era muy largo pero bastante alborotado color azabache, este joven era Shinn Asuka un joven guapo que a cualquiera le gustaría estar con el.

Shinn estaba maldiciéndose por haber sido tan entupido, por haber entregado su corazón a una chica que amaba a otro, por haber sabido todo eso de antemano, pero quiso o mejor dicho el se planteo una idea muy errónea. Solo pensaba en ella, si no hubiera tenido tantas esperanzas ahora no estaría en un sitio así dejando que el mar se llevara todos sus pesares. Por fin entendía algo a la gobernante de aquel país, dolor, traición y sobre todo Cobardía, si cobardía por no haber luchado por su amor, el no lucho solo la dejo ir¿Pero había sido eso lo correcto?, nadie le podía contestar la pregunta mas que el tiempo, pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Choco con una chica mas o menos de su estatura, tez blanca , su cabello era corto y rubio, al parecer venia igual que el distraída, pero cuando choco con el levanto la mirada, tenia unos ojos color miel que daban a notar que sufría en aquel momento. Al instante se dio cuenta de quien era Cagalli.

-Disculpa no me di cuenta por donde iba-dijo Cagalli un poco apenada, pero aun no se daba cuenta de quien era.

-No, discúlpeme a mi princesa-contesto con cortesía Shinn

-¿Cómo?¿Sabe usted quien soy?-pregunto cagalli un tanto preocupada

-Claro que lo se, yo estuve en la guerra pasada en la nave Minerva¿No me recuerda?, soy Shinn Asuka el piloto de ZGMF-X56S Impulse, junto con Arthur Zara-Al mencionar este nombre la princesa bajo rápidamente la cabeza y Shinn comprendió por que-Lo siento no era mi intención en recordártelo.

-No te preocupes, es solo que me duele saber que se fue y que ya no va a estar aquí conmigo-dijo aun cabizbaja-pero dime ¿Cómo te va en Plant?

-Oh!! Bueno no tan mal, pero preferí venirme a vivir a Orb ya que termine con Luna-dijo ahora el melancólico

-Oh!!! Lo siento mucho no sabia de eso, yo...bueno...no quieres venir a comer conmigo ya es tarde y llevo aquí desde hace raro-sugirió mas alegre

-Claro, yo también llevo mucho tiempo aquí meditando, ni siquiera desayune-

Después de este incidente los dos se llevaron de maravilla y mientras tanto las heridas del corazón iban sanando, pero no se daban cuenta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en Plant.

Luna y Arthur llevaban una relación de viento en popa, para todos fue muchas sorpresa, por que Meyrin salía con Yzak. Dearka llevaba viviendo en Orb con Mirillia ya que habían espesado una relación formal.

Nadie se esperaba que de un día a otro encontraran a Arthur Zara y Lunamaria Hawke saliendo, cuando horas atrás se hablaba de cuanto se querían las parejas que hacían con shinn y meyrin.

Nadie nunca supo como y el por que de eso.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el cumpleaños de Cagalli Yula Attha y Kira Yamato no se hizo la excepción, todo el mundo hablaba de una gran fiesta, pero solo se hizo un pequeño convivió en donde participaban los amigos mas cercanos de cada uno y claro no podía faltar Shinn Asuka.

Hubo varios periodistas que estuvieron en la fiesta. Y durante el día estuvieron hablando del por que Arthur Zara no había asistido a la fiesta de su mejor amigo y su hermana.

Pero todavía hablaban mas por lo que había sucedido en la pequeña fiesta de los mellizos.

Shinn Asuka invitado especial y aparte NOVIO de Cagalli Yula Attha. En plant llego 2 días después la noticia y Arthur se sintió tan entupido, tan molesto con si mismo y no sabia por que, estaba junto a una chica muy buena y que el quería , si el quería, pero...no amaba.

Tras unos 3 meses después de la noticia del noviazgo de Shinn y Cagalli, llega a oídos de los mencionados la noticia de Plant:

Arthur Zara y Lunamaria Hawke se casan

Eso no fue una noticia tan dura para Shinn y Cagalli ya que habían superado eso, en ves de sentirse mal, se sentían muy felices por ellos 2.

También Cagalli y Shinn querían formar una familia juntos y el día que se anuncia que Arthur y Lunamaria ya se habían casado, se estaba realizando la boda de Shinn y Cagalli.

Todos pensaban que estos se casaban por rencor, pero en realidad lo hicieron por que se amaban.

Nadie es Plant podía creerse que ya los chicos mas codiciados (casi del mundo) estuvieran casados. Meses después se anuncio la boda de Kira Yamato y Lacus Clyne.

Meses después se anuncia que Lacus Yamato y Cagalli Asuka estaban esperando a sus primeros hijos.

Lo cual le cayo muy mal a Arthur ya que aun no podía olvidarla. Pero ya no podía hacer nada la mujer que el quería ya estaba casada y por si fuera poco estaba embarazada. Pero no se quedo atrás el joven zara ya que Luna días después quedo embarazada, pero no lo hicieron publico.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Embarazo de Cagalli les llevo una gran sorpresa al igual que Lacus pues la dos estaban esperando mellizos. Todos felicitaban a la feliz pareja. Shinn no se esperaba eso, pero estaba muy feliz.

Mientras tanto Kira y Lacus empezaron con planes de ampliar la casa donde vivían para los nuevos inquilinos que no tardarían en llegar.

En Plant Arthur y Luna vivían a gusto esperando un niño, el cual también iba a ser coordinador.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno espero aya salido bien, no soy muy buena pero se intenta, este es solo el prologo.

Si recibo suficientes Reviews (mas de 5) la continuo.Bueno un Besote.

...  
.Sae.Uchiha..  
...


	2. I Cap:EL PLAN

**..Konichiwa Mina..**

Bueno aqui les traigo el 1º capitulo de mi FanFic, y pues pense mucho en hacerlo mas largo ya que creo que es muy corto este cap; pero are mi mejor esfuezo la proxima.Los quiero Mucho

Y bueno les pido mil disculpas por no haber podido actualizar antes y pues aqui se los dejo. Espero les guste mucho.

**º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º-.º-.º-.º-.º-.º-.º **

**CAP. I.- EL PLAN**

Tras 7 largos meses por fin la Familia Asuka y Yamato recibieron con gran cariño a 4 pequeñas criaturitas. De parte de la Shinn y Cagalli fueron un varón de pelo color azabache y tez blanca, ojos color azul cielo. El niño era muy bello como era de esperarse; el otro bebe fue una bella chica pelo rubio, ojos color miel y tez blanca igual que su madre, los dos bebes fueron coordinadores al igual que su padre. Cagalli y Shinn decidieron ponerle al varón el nombre de Tasuki y a la chica por el gran parecido que tenia con su madre le colocaron el mismo nombre que ella.

Mientras con Lacus y Kira fueron 2 niñas, las cuales nacieron 8 días después, la primera fue llamada Chiriko ella tenia el cabello castaño igual que su padre y sus ojos color azul cielo como su primo y madre. Era muy bonita, mientras su hermana tenia el cabello color rosa y sus ojos color violeta fue llamada Flay al honor de el amor perdido de Kira.

Todo orb estaba contento por la llegada de los descendientes de la familia Asuka Attha, fueron presentados ante Orb como los futuros gobernantes de ese país en especial el pequeño Tasuki, el cual por ser el mayor tenia pase directo a tomar el lugar de Cagalli. Mientras es Plant Arthur Zara y Lunamaria se preparaban para la llegada de su primer hijo. Los dos estaban muy ilisionados con su llegada ya que seria su mayor logro y deseo.

Tras la guerra pasada el mundo creyó que la paz por fina había llegado pero nunca se imaginaron que de nuevo Blue Cosmos resurgiera, la cual estaba organizando grandes planes contra aquellos que los vencieron antes, Blue Cosmos tenia espías en Orb y la Alianza Terrestre para vengarse de los coordinadores.

-Lo principal es alegar a Shinn Asuka de Cagalli-sama- dijo uno de los Emires de Orb

-Si es cierto, Asuka nos traerá muchos problemas en un futuro por ser Coordinador- contesto otro

-Pero..eso le va a afectar mucho a Cagalli-sama, aparte el es su esposo, no podemos hacer eso- Defendió a su Representante un Emir (muy joven)

-Pero chico no te das cuenta, solo traerá problemas a Orb!!-

-Quién este de acuerdo en Separar a Shinn Asuka de Cagalli-sama que diga Yo-

-Yo

-Yo

-Yo

-Yo

-Yo

-Es mayoría, entonces de inmediato empezaremos con el plan para separa a ese coordinador de nuestra Gobernante

-Si!!- se escucho por toda la sala

-Perfecto todo esta saliendo muy bien, tenemos que destruir a esos malditos coordinadores-pensaba el Emir que empezó todo, se llamaba Izure Yakami, su pelo lo tenia largo hasta la mitad de la espalda agarrada por una coleta color rojizo, mientras sus ojos eran café oscuros, su ropa era color vino como el de los demás emires, la verdad no le favorecía mucho pero aun así no dejaba de ser muy apuesto. Era hijo de padres naturales los cuales murieron 2 años atrás en la guerra.

En la Alianza un hombre alto de tez blanca, pelo castaño claro hasta los hombros, ojos color azul oscuro, iba vestido con el traje militar de la Alianza Terrestre de Capitán. Su nombre era Inuzumo Karich. Era el militar mas cercano a el presidente de la alianza Taka Niyushi el tenia casi los mismos ideales que Orb, la diferencia era que el no soportaba a los coordinadores, ya que le parecía gente que nunca debió de existir, pero no le gustaba la guerra. Inuzumo cada día le metía a la cabeza la idea de acabar para siempre con los coordinadores, ya que ellos fueron los causantes de tantas muerte. Cada día el rencor era mayor.

**..º..º..º..º..º..º..º..º..º..º..º.. **

**ZAFT**

-Capitán!!...Capitán!!!- gritaba un chica de unos 17 años aproximadamente, alta y morena, su cabello era largo hasta cintura y de pelo azabache, ojos color verde oscuro y su muy bien formado su cuerpo. Con el traje de Soldado de ZAFT

-Capitán!!...uff hasta que lo alcanzo Capitán..-Su nombre era Miaka Humirel

-Oh!! Lo siento Miaka- Se disculpo un joven unos 2 años mayor que ella, alto y de tez un poco morena, pelo un tanto largo (hasta el hombro) color azul muy oscuro y ojos color verde las cuales brillaban como unas grandes esmeralda ese era Arthur Zara.

-No hay problema Capitán!! Solo venia a avisarle que su esposa esta apunto de dar a luz-informo Miaka

-¿CÓMO? NO PUEDE SER- grito Arthur y después de salio corriendo para el hospital

-Vaya que el Capitán esta muy emocionado- pensó Miaka mirando el lugar por donde Arthur se había ido corriendo con una gran sonrisa

-Eh!! Fea- dijo una vocecilla atrás de miaka

-Aaa!! Ash eres tu Toka, me asustaste- dijo enojada a un muchacho de su misma estatura tez blanca, ojos azul cielo y su cabello era anaranjadito un poco oscuro, y con el traje de soldado de ZAFT. Su nombre era Tokashi Ueden

-Gomenasai Miaka-chan, es que te quedas en bobada viendo al Capitán Zara- dijo un tanto triste- Te gusta mucho ¿cierto?

-NO!!! Como crees Toka, aparte... el.. esta..casado-dijo con esfuerzo ya que estaba triste por ese hecho

**-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- **

**HOSPITAL (PLANT)**

-Buenas tardes señorita, me podría decir el estado de la Sra. Zara- dijo un chico alto de unos 19 años, pelo largo hasta el hombro y como de color Gris

-Perdón Joven pero ahora esta en el quirófano- dijo la señorita

-Tranquilízate Isaac, ella va a estar bien- dijo otra chica de casi de su misma edad con pelo como rojizo hasta la cadera, aun que ahora lo llevaba agarrado con unas simples colitas y ojos color violeta, su piel no era ni tan blanca ni tan morena, podría decirse que normal para una chica de entre unos 17 a 19 años la cual estaba muy tranquila.

-Vamos Meyrin no me digas que no estas preocupada?-

-Lo estoy Isaac pero no ayudo en nada poniéndome loca o si?-dijo con cara serie- Aparte alguien acaba de entrar mas angustiado que nosotros 2 juntos- y señalo la entrada del hospital

En la puerta estaba Arthur preguntando como histérico por su esposa.

-Señor tranquilícese, su esposa acaba de entrar al quirófano- dijo la enfermera tratando de calmarlo

-No puedo entrar?-dijo aun alterado

-Lo siento puede esperar el la sala de espera-dijo aun no logrando nada- mire para que se sienta mas tranquilo yo voy y le aviso en cuanto termine

-Gracias- dijo ya mas tranquilo- y perdón por darle molestias

-No se preocupe señor Zara

-Arthur!!!- grito Meyrin

-Meyrin cállate estamos en un hospital-le regaño Isaac

Se Acerco Arthur a ellos con una sonrisa (quien no con semejante escena)

-Meyrin, Isaac gracias por venir-

-De nada Oni-chan-

-Por cierto... ¿Cómo se enteraron?-Pregunto Arthur

-Pues mi hermana me llamo antes de entrar al quirófano-

-Si, como te estaba esperando y no llegabas nos llamo- dijo Isaac un poco irritado

-Si¿Qué estabas haciendo Arthur Zara?-dijo Meyrin enojadita

-Pues... como te lo explico, me llego el mensaje 30 min. después-su cara: nnº- Al parecer a la chica que mandaron con el mensaje se le olvido

-Pues que chica-

-¿Crees que se tarden mucho?-dijo Isaac tenso (quien no)

-Quien sabe...-y suspiro Meyrin

**.-\.-\.-\.-\.-\.-\.-\.-\.-\.-\.-\.-\.-\.-\.-\.-\. **

**ORB (Casa Attha)**

-Shinn-sama¿Dónde esta?- pregunto una señora ya grande por un pasillo

-Aquí!!!...- gritaron desde un cuarto- gomenasai Chiyo-san (perdón es que no me acuerdo del nombre de la nana de cagalli) es que estaba ordenando unos de los papeles que cagalli me encargo- dijo levantando la cabeza de unos papeles

-No se preocupe, es que Cagalli-sama quiere hablar con usted-

-Ok, dile a Cagalli-chan que voy enseguida- regreso la vista a los papeles y continuo- solo termino esto y voy

Salio Chiyo y Shinn siguió viendo los papeles muy preocupado ya que hay se informaba a Cagalli que en La Alianza Terrestre estaban construyendo otra vez Mobile Suit en contra de ZAFT.

-No puede ser- susurro-que tiene en contra de los coordinadores?

En eso le vino un tremendo temor a que le fueran a hacer algo a Cagalli y Tasuki ya que ellos también eran coordinadores pero nadie excepto Kira, Lacus y los demás chico (de zaft, Miriallia, Dearka, etc.) ni el gobierno lo sabia.

-Maldición!!!-dijo golpeando la mesa- que tiene en contra de nosotros

-Shinn...que te ocurre?- pregunto una chica recargada en la puerta viéndolo con ternura

-Cagalli-chan, no deberías estar acostada?-

-Lo se demo..tardabas mucho en volver- Shinn la volteo a ver y estaba un poco sonrojada

-Cagalli-chan-susurro-Vamos tienes que descansar

-S..Shinn que te ocurre?, estabas leyendo esos pape..-pero fue interrumpida

-Cagalli-sama!!! El joven Tasuki tiene hambre- grito Chiyo

-Ya voy Chiyo-san-

-Anda vamos Cagalli-chan o quieres que nuestro bebe este desnutrido eh!!-dijo Shinn cambiando su rostro serio a uno mas alegre

-Shinn...-

.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-.º

**PLANT/Hospital**

-Ya se tardan no..-fue lo ultimo que se escucho en ese momento

4 Horas Despues

-Sr. Zara!!!...Sr. Zara!!!-grito un enfermera

-Nani?...Que ocurre?-Le pregunto Arthur a la enfermera

-Sr. Zara su esposa acaba de terminar de dar a luz en unas horas la trasladan a su cuarto-

-Por fin- dijo Meyrin

-Arthur vamos a ir a avisarles al Trabajo que Luna no ira-dijo Isaac

-Hi..Arigato Isaac-

Después de decir esto salio corriendo hacia el cuarto que habían reservado para Luna.

-estará bien que lo dejemos?-pregunto Meyrin

-Vamos Mey-chan hay que dejar que disfruten su hijo o no?-

-Pues si..-dijo melancólica-aun que yo quisiera estar con ella en este momento Isaac

-Ya lo se, pero en nuestro momento nosotros tendremos uno Meyrin-

-si...NANI? que dijiste Isaac?-

-Vamos ni te sorprendas-dijo mirando gracioso la escena- yo también quiero una familia

**º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º **

**ORB (Casa de los Yamato)**

-Kira-kun!!!...Kira-kun!!- gritaba una joven señora que no pasaba de unos 25 años

-Mande!!!- Gritaba un joven alto de tez un poco morena, de pelo castaño y ojos color violeta

-Kira-kun, Lacus-Chan de anda buscando-le dijo la Joven Adulta

-Otra vez!!! Murrue-san ayúdela usted, onegai-suplicaba el coordinado

-Kira-kun debes hacerlo tu-dijo la voz de un hombre detrás de el

-Demo Mwu-san eso es muy cansado-replico el muchacho

-Que no me llamo Mwu soy Neo Lornoke-

-Para mi es Mwu-san-

-De todos modos tienes que ir Kira-kun-intervino Murrue- tu quisiste tener hijos

-en eso tiene razón, demo...nunca pensé que fuera tan complicado cuidarlos- (TT)

-Vamos Kira-kun tu puedes, Cambate- lo apoyo Mwu

-Bueno Adiós-Se despidió Kira quien después salio corriendo hacia el cuarto de las bebes

-Pobre de Kira-kun..no Mwu?-

-Si..pero el quiso tener una familia- y abrazo a Murrue la cual suspiro

-Pero ya veras que nosotros también aremos nuestra familia...Murrue-

Esta ultima se quedo muy sorprendida ya que nunca había pensado tener una familia con Mwu.

-Lo..lo dices enserio?-

-Claro Murrue- seguido de esto la beso

**.+-.+-.+-.+.-+.-+.-+.-+.-+. **

**ZAFT/hospital**

Tocaron la puerta de u cuarto donde yacía en la cama una joven con el pelo largo hasta la cadera de color rosa muy oscuro y ojos color café oscuro (no recuerdo el color), la cual vestía una bata de hospital, pero no dejaba de ser bella, se notaba cansada ya que su frente se notaban unas gotas de sudor y tenia sus ojos cerrados.

Alado de la cama descansaba un bebe en su cuna, su tez era blanca como la nieve, su cabello era azul oscuro y vestía un lindo mameluco color esmeralda la cual llevaba en su pecho un estampado en forma de escudo dorado y en el centro un pequeño corazón con la letra AZ encima.

-Pase- dijo la muchacha

Abrieron la puerta y se vieron muchos globos que decían Felicidades o Mama eres la mejor y muchas cosas mas. Seguido de esto entro Arthur con un ramo de Flore (gardenias)

-No te molesto Luna?- pregunto

-En absoluto- Contesto la susodicha

-Vaya que te tardaste eh!!-bromeo Arthur

-Oh!! Arthur que gracioso-

-Pero me alegra que estés bien- y beso a su esposa

-Gracias-

-Y como esta el Pequeño Arthur?- y fue a la cuna a conocer a su hijo el cual era idéntico a el. Lo cargo y sintió un calor muy reconfortable en el pecho, ese calor que perdió cuando se alejo de ella...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

**DIAS DESPUES...(ORB)**

Llego una carta a la casa de los Attha para Shinn. El cual después de leerla salio de la casa sin decirle nada a Cagalli, la cual estaba muy preocupada por Shinn por el comportamiento que en esos días había tenido.

-Shinn..susurro cagalli seriamente preocupada

CON SHINN

Shinn se subió a su automóvil para ir a la playa.

-No puede ser..-se repetía –no puede ser

-Como fue que se enteraron?- se preguntaba en su mente y recordaba la carta que había recibido

Estimado Shinn Asuka:

Por este medio se le informa que...

º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.

Huy por fin puedo terminar el primer capitulo. La verdad cuenta mucho trabajo cuando estas en la Escuela y apenas vas a entrar a examenes.Es muy duro TT estaba pensando en hacer mas largo el cap pero haci me tardo mas ahora son las 11:15 de la noche.

Bueno me despido y espero dejen muxos reviews eh!! ya puese lo maximo que necesito para actualizar espero que la proxima o tardar mucho jaja.Y muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Are mi mejor esfuerzo y Espero no les aya desepcionado este 1º Cap.

ATTE: Sae-Uchiha o Cagalli-Yula-Zala


	3. IICap: TIEMPO

**_Konichiwa mina!!_**

_**Bueno ya regrese jeje creo k tarde demaciaso en actualizar pero bueno me**_

_**disculpo enormemente sobre esto jaja pero procurare y ahora si**_

_**lo cumplo que no tardare demasiado ya que las vacaciones no voi**_

_**a estar tan ocupeison jaja epero los agrade esta parte de mi fanfic **_

_**y a quienes les gusta esta linada pareja y este anime ya estoi haciendo**_

_**un fanfic nuevo jaja pero no lo suvire hasta que tenga hechos **_

_**suficientes capitulos para no atrasarme.**_

090909090909090909

**CAP. II.- TIEMPO**

Shinn se subió a su automóvil para ir a la playa.

-No puede ser...-se repetía –no puede ser

-Como fue que se enteraron?- se preguntaba en su mente y recordaba la carta que había recibido

Estimado Shinn Asuka:

Por este medio se le informa que tiene que abandonar el país de ORB por haber mentido al gobierno que su hijo Tasuki Asuka era Coordinador, por esta y otras razones de le suplica que se retire y se divorcie de la gobernante Cagalli Yula Attha , lo cual también tiene que alejarse de Cagalli Yumi Attha.

Para saber como y cuando debe hacerse esto, se le volverá a mandar otro citatorio.

Que pase buena tarde Señor Asuka.

-¿Cómo es posible que ocurra esto?-

-Que tienen en nuestra contra- decía llorando

Uno de sus tantos temores se estaba cumpliendo: Separarse de la mujer que tanto quería y de su pequeña hija. Tan solo pensar en eso le daba terror pero ahora…ahora que haría el no quería alejarse de su esposa, de su hermosa esposa y sus adorados hijos (hay que mamila XD).

-Será mejor ir a ver a Kira-se dijo

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

_ZAFT_

_(hospital)_

-Luna-chan!! puedo pasar?-dijo la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la puerta

-Luna-chan!! estas...-pero se quedo cayada la mujer cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró a Luna y al pequeño Arthur dormidos, cerro la puerta y se dirigió a un joven.

-Están dormidos mejor venimos mas tarde no??-dijo esta seria

-Pues si, ahí que dejarla descansar lo necesitara, vámonos-

Los 2 jóvenes se fueron despacio por el pasillo, solo se podía escuchar sus pasos al caminar hasta que ya no se escucho mas.

Mientras del otro lado del pasillo llegaba Arthur con un café en la mano, se notaba algo de cansancio en su cara (pero no deja de estar guapo jaja), al llegar al cuarto de luna observo una nota que lo sorprendió.

Después de leer la pequeña nota, pidió que dieran de alta a Luna y Arthur, no quería que les pasara nada, mejor prevenir que lamentar le dijo Isacc cuando le conto en la cafetería del hospital; lo que decía la nota.

-Arthur, ahí que tener mucho cuidado, ya avisamos los mayores de Zaft-

-Gracias, no podemos dejar esto así, nosotros y los demás coordinadores corremos mucho peligro-

-Si y ya hablamos con el representante de Orb que esta aquí en Zaft para que trasladen a Luna, Meyrin y otros coordinadores que son importantes para zaft y están muy desprotegidos, lamentablemente tu bebe debe permanecer 2 meses aquí en plant, ya vez las reglas-

-eso quiere decir k Luna parte sola!!-

-Lo siento Arthur su vuelo sale dentro de 2 semanas-

-O genial mi esposa corre peligro al igual que mi hijo y los separan, Isacc yo no se cuidar aun bebe que voy a hacer 1 mes ½?, aparte note dije lo que dice la note quieren deshacerse de los coordinadores empezando por Luna y otro civil de Orb ¡¡CREES QUE ES CORRECTO DEJARLA SOLA!!-

-Cálmate arthur, estamos en una cafetería, Perdón tiene un problema no hagan caso-el chico suspiro y pensó-(enserio se vuelve paranoico cada vez mas)- Arthur necesitas estar tranquilo para no preocupar a Luna y a ese bebe.

-Lo se Isacc pero me da miedo perderlos...-

**--**

_ORB_

_RESIDENCIA YAMATO_

-Kira-sama lo busca su cuñado shinn-sama-

-aaa??...arigato nanami-san-

-kira...-dijo una joven de la misma edad de kira, alta, su tez era blanca, sus ojos eran azul cielo y su cabello rosado claro...Lacus Clyne su esposa salía detrás de el cargando a Flay – vino shinn-kun?

-a lacus ve a descansar...pero si vino Shinn- enseguida acompaño a lacus al cuarto para que descansara- nanami-san podría cuidar de lacus onegai en lo que atiendo a Shinn

-si no se preocupe kira-sama- dijo una anciana bastante alta, que traía el cabello recogido por una coleta

-arigato nanami-san- y de inmediato salió

Al salir del cuarto fue directo al despacho que se encontraba a dos pasillos de ahí.

Mientras caminaba hacia ahí pensaba en que habría pasado para que shinn estuviera ahí aun que fuera su cuñado no tenia una buena relación con el.

Pero aun así, sabia que el podía confiar en el y viceversa….

-Shinn-kun que paso que haces aquí?-pregunto preocupado

-Kira...me llego un citatorio de los emires- dicho esto extendió su brazo con una carta

-Estimado Shinn Asuka...-y siguió leyendo conforme continuaba su voz se volvía tensa y su cara palidecía

-no es gusto...NO ES GUSTO!!-grito kira- como le pueden hacer esto a Cagalli acaba de tener a sus hijos y ya los quieren separar están locos, solo por ser coordinadores que tiene en contra de nosotros!!, nada mas falta que también a nosotros nos alejen de ella fantástico!!

-Kira...Kira...tranquilo yo también...-

-Como que me tranquilice...vamos shinn esto es grave...Cagalli lo sabe?-

-No….aun no se lo he dicho…no quiero preocuparla sabes como se pondría??- de solo imaginarlo shinn se puso pálido

-Vamos shinn, tenemos que encontrar una forma de que cagalli no se entere pero…. También para que ustedes no se vayan-

-Pero como…¿Cómo?-

_**7897897897897897897870**_

_ZAFT_

_"2 semanas después"_

-Luna cuídate mucho, por favor- decía un joven con un bebe en brazo

-Hi, lo hare Arthur y tu cuida mucho a Asran por favor… son las personas que mas amo... no quiero que les pase nada-

-Luna por favor no hagas esto mas duro, sabes que tienes que irte es por tu bien-Al terminar la beso y, continuo- dentro de un mes y medio nos veremos.

-Claro- su cara se vio enojada y a la vez triste

-Vamos Luna, asran despídete de tu okasan- y el bebe que llevaba cargando se movió un poco en los brazos de su padre.-

-Sayonara mi niño hermoso!! Nos vemos dentro de un mes y medio.-Seguido de esto beso a su hijo y dirigió su mirada a su esposo- Arthur sabes que hacer con el no?

-Claro Luna, no soy un completo inútil-

-Jajaja lo se… me despides de mey..-

-Claro que no te vas a despedir así hermana….-grito una chica de pelo color rosa obscuro, tez medio morena y ojos color azul cielo- que te crees?

-Meyrin!! Aaaa hermana te extrañare- y estas dos se abrazaron

-Lo se igual yo, lamento no irme contigo pero cambiaron mi vuelo para dentro de 2 días…. Mientras cuidare de estos dos- volteando a ver a Arthur y su hijo

-Arigato Himoto-

-ja sabes que cuentas conmigo okey?-

-bueno ya me voy se cuidan-

-a!! Luna- hablo Isacc

-Que paso cuñado?

-jaja que graciosita, recuerda que van a pasar por el-

-a es cierto- respondió con una mirada triste y vacia.

**_--´´--_**

_ORB (aeropuerto Intergaláctico)_

-shinn!! Aun no contestas mi pregunta- cuestiono una joven rubia en plena sala

-Vamos Cagalli ya te dije que me enviaron a una colonia a checar que no estén fabricando Mobile Suits- se excuso este

-Pero por que te llevas a Tasuki-

-Es para no dejarte tanta responsabilidad aparte quiero convivir con el…-

-Shinn por favor no te vayas yo iré en tu lugar-

-No!! Cagalli no hagas mas difícil mi despedida, regresare pronto lo prometo- tras decir esto la beso

-Esta bien, pero cuídate y cuida mucho a al niño si!!-

-Claro, adiós- "adiós amor, espero que cuando termine todo esto podamos estar juntos nuevamente"(pensó)- tras esto camino junto a s u hijo a la plataforma de salida, subió para dar un viaje sin fin.

**-90909090909-**

_**La vida les jugo mal a estos dos coordinadores, tras su llegada a la colonia donde las personas exiliadas de ORB y las que "serian protegidas" por ella, tomarían otro avión a su refugio fueron tomadas prisioneras, llevadas a otro avión.**_

_**Ese avión lamentablemente choco, dieron aviso a todos los familiares….NADIE HABIA SOBREVIVIDO.**_

_**Cagalli Yula athha se vio sumamente afectada por la perdida de su esposo e hijo.**_

_**Al igual Arthur y meyrin no lo soportaron… habían perdido a la única personas que amaban tanto. Arthur se vio obligado a cambiar de residencia ya que después de la muerte de luna, recibía constantes amenazas.**_

_**Lo que nunca supieron fue que ese accidente fue provocado y que hubo 5 sobreviviente que nunca fueron reportado entre ellos un bebe…………………..**_

_**DE ELLO YA AN PASADO 15 AÑOS……… **_

_**Y LATORTURA AUN CONTINUARA……**_

_:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:PP:_

_Pues espero sus reviews y si algo no les gusta avisenme ára hacer todo lo posible por cambiarlo_

_y puesen mi pagina ya que estare poniendo adelantos de mis fanfics _

_para que sepan mas o menos k ocurre. La pagina sta en mi perfil.  
_

_los espero por ai jeje_

_byebye y grax a los k dejaron reviews_


End file.
